Naruto: Love Triangle
by Menacing Terror
Summary: During Naruto's past life. Naruto, ran away from his so called home, to this small village called 'Konohagakure' where an small orphanage took him in. Naruto, made his life there. But, 2 new boys came into his life. Will, Naruto find his true love? Or will his past haunt him once again? AU. Warning, YAOI! Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, KibaNaru, and GaaraNaru


**Ok, I was thinking, now that I'm fond with Amuto and such! I want to try, my most favorite couple *drumroll~* SASUNARU! **

**Side note: Naruto wasn't born and raised by Kushina and Minato!**

**Well, Ok. SO this story is an AU, and of course for our 3 main things before you read this!**

******Side note: Naruto wasn't born and raised by Kushina and Minato!**

* * *

**My Warnings**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto really does *SLAP* Ok, ok. Doesn't* belongs to me mmkay?**

**Warnings: Yaoi of course, Swearing, DepressedNaru, OOC, and OC's**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, KibaNaru, ItaNaru, and KakaIru!**

* * *

_"Night, bites the proudness of dawn, away."_

The last time... was the time they left him. Where, everything shattered right in front of an innocent child.

To his Blond hair, to his azure beautiful eyes, his faded whiskers, and to his innocent expression. What can go wrong?

Nothing except, the poor child left by an orphanage.

The door slightly creaked, as the rain pounded furiously on to the fences of the small orphanage. While, the child that was left was standing there, with his head down. Unexpectedly, the door creaked open just a slightly bit, as a sudden gasp was heard.

The locks became unlocked, as a lady with long red hair grabbed the helpless child's hand.

"You poor thing.. Where are your parents?" The lady said. The blond shrugged, his face filled with heartless sorrows. "Ah, they left you. Those heartless fiends." As the lady lifted herself off from her kneeling position, as she started to dust off her apron. "Luckily, we're an orphanage. You want to come in?" The lady said, patting the Blonde's back.

The blond nodded in agreement, as he grasped a hold of the lady's hand. As the lady smiled, she led him inside.

It was bright, and the door was shut, and locked.

"Why don't I get something for you to eat. What would you like?" The lady said, with that smile of hers.

"..R-wamen...?" The blond said, his words kind of sluggish.

"Ramen? Okay, and by the way, what's your name?" The lady said, with a grin plastered on her face.

"N-Narwuto..." The blond greeted, as his words are still sluggish.

"Nice to meet you... Naruto?" The lady said, making sure she got his name right. Surprisingly, the blond nodded.

"My name is Kushina Namikaze, it's a pleasure." The lady greeted, as she bowed. "Now go play with the other kids, while I make your ramen ok?" Kushina said, as she began her stroll to the kitchen.

Naruto walked to the play room, which was the living room. There was kids everywhere, he began scanning his surroundings.

"Helloh! Mwy Na'e is Kiba!" One said, raising his hand, his short spiky hair, his red marks on his cheeks, and a dog behind him. Kiba looked at Naruto, as he was scanning him, he then smiled. "You lo`ok cool! You w-want two bre ffrrieends?" Kiba said, trying to say 'friends', yet he was praying for Naruto to say yes.

Luckily, Naruto nodded his head. Kiba, took his chances and glomped his new friend, as well as his dog.

Kiba was yanked off by someone, he then pouted.

"I'm...sorry..." The figure said, as his red spiky hair, his shallow sea foam green eyes. "Hi.. My names...Gaara... Want to be f-friends?" Obviously, the kid was slightly nervous. Naruto, turned on a bright smile, knowing another person cared about him.

Kiba and Gaara blushed, a crimson red. Then smiled, at Naruto.

"Naruto! Your Ramen is ready!" Kushina called, Naruto dashed towards the kitchen in excitement.

"You seem hungry." Kushina giggled, at what she just said. Naruto nodded, as slight drool began to peek on his lips. "Well, you can eat mister! Just don't get a stomach ache!" Kushina said, as she gave Naruto a peck on his cheek, as if he was her own.

"Kushina! I'm home!" Someone called out. Kushina, turned a bright red, as her eyes glistened. "Akamaru NO, AKAMARU NO!" The voice called out, Kushina was dumbfounded, 3 seconds after, Kushina laughed.

Naruto began to eat his ramen, then Kiba walked in the room.

"Kid, whats yow name?" Kiba said, as he walked closer to Naruto.

"wruwto" Naruto's face was full of noodles.

"What?" Kiba said, as he cocked his head to the right. Naruto swallowed the noodles, as he turned to Kiba. "My... Nwame is Nawruto!" Naruto said, trying to pronounce his own name.

Kiba then sat himself on the chair next to Naruto, as he was staring into his eyes. "You have nwice... ewyes..." Kiba said, quite nervous.

Naruto blushed, that was his first compliment, but ignored the blushing content. "Thank..wu.. Kwiba!" Naruto said, as he began to fork his ramen.

"Hey! AFwter you `at you want to plway house with mwe and Gaara~?" Kiba said, most excitedly. Naruto nodded, as he began to eat some more of his ramen. Kiba pumped his fist, and walked out of the kitchen, as he avoided the laughing Kushina.

"Honey, who's this?" The man said.

The man looked like Naruto! With his blond hair, but it was a little bit longer than Narutos', his beautiful azure eyes, mimicked Naruto's. It was like the exact replica of older Naruto.

"Oh! That's Naruto, he was left here like the other children, sad isn't it? Well, then I decided to take him in!" Kushina said, proudly. The man chuckled, at Kushina's proudness. "What, Minato? I do have a caring heart." Kushina said, as the man named 'Minato' chuckled. But his chuckle, began to be serious.

"Kushina, you do know that we're running out of space to put another bed. I mean, mind as well call someone up for an adoption." Minato said. Which made Kushina's eyes pop out.

"Minato, we can't no one in Konohagakure, is ever going to pick a child up." Kushina said, "Since, Konohagakure, is a small village and all, who is going to take all of these children?" Kushina continued.

While, Naruto was just eating his ramen, like it's no ones business. Minato looked, at the innocent boy.

"I know.. I feel bad to but we need more space... I mean for Naruto.." Minato said, as he smiled at the ramen loving boy.

"Naruto, just came here. And he made some new friends! He's beginning to forget the heartless monsters who just dumped him here! He began making friends, the boys who always makes trouble. And they seem to change as well, Gaara and Kiba also is opening up aswell. While Akamaru, is still fond of you.." Kushina said, giggling.

"Honey, you know I love you, and I acknowledged the fact that you're sticking up to keeping these children here. But look at the spacing, have no where to sleep. I know, you are always in the mood for sleeping with the children."

"And you're quite fond with the couch." Kushina backfired. Minato sighed, as his own wife pounded him with her words.

"Kushina.. I'm dwone!" Naruto said, as he lifted her bowl.

Kushina smiled, as she grabbed the bowl. "Go play in the living room, for a while. Ok?" Kushina whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded slightly.

"Kushina... Aren't you mostly focusing on Naruto..."

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean anything, I love that kid, he seems the exact replica of how you were when we were both children." Kushina giggled, at the statement.

Minato sighed in total defeat. His wife, was beyond family oriented. He embraced her, with his arms snaking around her waist. Kushina smiled at this.

"Fine, but can you sleep with me for this day?" Minato said, giving Kushina a slight kiss.

"Yes.." Kushina said.

Minato didn't decide to let go, of his true love.

* * *

"Naruto?" Someone said, as the door was getting knocked.

"Kurama?.." Naruto said, as he walked closer to the door.

"Yes, It's me Kurama, are you there?" Kurama said, as his voice slightly muffled.

"Yes, Onee-san." Naruto said, Kurama sighed in relief.

"Good.. Naruto.. can you unlock this door?" Naruto nodded, and simply turned the door knobs lock slightly to the right.

Kurama, was there. His red dark hair, his red eyes, and his whiskers etched in his cheek. Kurama, ran to Naruto and hugged him, in a slight anaconda like.

"Naruto.. Why did you run away?" Kurama said, as Naruto's blue eyes, was flooded with lost tears.. Naruto then pushed his older brother away, as his stance dropped to the floor. His hands covering his face, as sobbing noises was heard.

Kiba walked to the sobbing noise, so did Gaara. Then, their eyes was in shock, Kiba ran to Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's body.

"Who the hell are you doing to my brother?" Kurama spoke, as he pushed Kiba away. "Naruto..I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Stop crying, please stop.." Kurama said, as he rubbed Naruto's cheek. The sobbing stopped.

"Onee san... I rwan away...b-bwecawuse.." Naruto whimpered, as the bystanders stayed to watch. Kurama wrapped his arms around his lover/brother. "B-bewcause..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger~ ok, Tell me what you think! I am going to edit the chapter a little, but I hope to see some reviews!**

**OK, Sasuke *Spoiler* Is going to appear in the next chapter~ **

**R&R**

**Chapter 2: Endless Incest**


End file.
